Lab Rats: Monster AU
by Ramenzero
Summary: Everyone is some type of monster/fictional creature, but no one knows what creature another person can turn into (unless they change in front of them) but a person has to have something set them off for them to turn into their monster form. For Chase, it's the ocean. Angsty and fluffy (some cursing at some point)


The ocean is beautiful, no doubts about that. It breaths salty air and happiness. Though it was strong, it held peoples hearts gently, carrying them away to enjoy the water without any doubts. At least, that's what the ocean did to Chase. The waves pulled at his ankles, trying to drag him in, to take him where he belonged. He wished he could swim far away from his problems, away from his family that seemed to hate him, the family that loved putting him down. He knew what would happen if he went in the water, this family didn't though.

He could actually get away, be free from the torment and the low self-esteem his family brought him, but he didn't. He stared out at the ocean for a few more minutes before turning around. He looked for his family, and when he found them gathering at their towel, packing stuff up, he walked over.

'_Were they going to leave without me?'_

He shook his head, he didn't want to think about that. When he reached the towel, everything was already packed up and they were starting to leave.

"Thanks for helping us pack up Chase," Bree said over her shoulder. "I wasn't told we were leaving," Chase grumbled under his breath, happy that no one else had super hearing. He walked with them up to the car, feeling like he was leaving a part of him behind in the water. He _knew _that it was where he belonged, but he couldn't go to it. It made him feel safe and truly happy, he wouldn't tell his family that though.

The drive home was as annoying as it was frustrating. Adam was yelling about some guy in a bird costume he swore he saw, Bree was on the phone with Kaitlyn (who was going through a breakup so _of fucking course _she can't text her, silently) and Leo, Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Douglas were fighting over what they should have for dinner.

"Pizza!"

"McDonald's!"

"Not those two"

"Wendy's!"

"Some restaurant, anything!"

"Anything but what they want!"

It all started to blend together, he was becoming completely numb to it. He was tired, he just wanted to go back in the water, he wanted to be free from this annoying hell. "Maybe we can just go home and make whatever we want to eat. We clearly aren't getting anywhere by yelling at each other." They ignored him, of course they did. It's not like he had good ideas, of course not! He stared out the window, catching small glimpses of the ocean past the city. He wanted _more_, he just wanted to be with it again. He missed it already and he didn't know how long it would be till they took a family trip again. They almost never got a break from teaching and missions, but he's a grown man! He knew that he should be able to take a trip by himself and go out to the ocean.

But Mr. Davenport would never allow that. Even if he did, if Chase went to the ocean, swam in it, he might not be able to bring himself to come back. He kept that thought in his mind as he got his last look at the ocean before it was completely blocked from his view. They drove for about half an hour and when they arrived at the hydroloop, they were beat. "It was a long day, lets all head to bed." Mr. Davenport said as they entered the hyrdoloop. The machine jutted into action, carrying them to the academy at top speed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, when an error message appeared on the screen.

**WARNING WARNING**

**There's a problem with the hydro-system**

**Please leave through the emergency exit in the ceiling.**

**WARNING WARNING**

**There's a problem with the hydro-system**

**Please leave through the emergency exit in the ceiling.**

**WARNING WARNING**

**There's a problem with the hydro-system**

**Please leave through the emergency exi-**

Everything was a blur after that. The small tube that was carrying them crashed out of the side of the hydroloop when the explosions started. Shattered glass, yelling, the error message even, played in a loop in Chase's head. He was in the water, and he _needed _to get out. He would transform in front of them and he couldn't let that happen. But as the water surrounded him, the cold chocking him still….

He couldn't do anything about it now.

His legs meshed together seamlessly and painlessly. His tail was incredibly long, he read somewhere that mermaids tend to have super long tails. He thought he would be ready for it, but he wasn't. It was a couple of yards long, Adam couldn't make fun of him for being short now. His skin smoothed out a bit before scales formed on his elbows, collarbone, jawline, on the tips of his ears, his wrists, and along his shoulder blades. They glowed slightly, along with the barely visible symbol on his fin. The symbol of a mermaid.

He grinned despite that fact that they would know. It didn't matter to him at that moment, he _finally _felt complete, whole. It all slipped away quickly though when he saw his family. They were drowning. Fear filled him as he swam over to Tasha. He gently picked her up and swam to the surface. He was 14 when he first turned into a mermaid, and he hadn't since so he was a bit rusty in the 'swimming with a long and heavy tail' department. He swam up and placed her on a raft that was floating around at the surface. '_The hydroloop had a raft and didn't think to give it to us?' _Chase thought. I gently placed Tasha on the raft and swam down again after checking that she had a pulse. He grabbed Leo and Davenport with either arm and swam them up at the same time. He had to be quick, his tail was so hard to swim with and it was making him slow. Adam and Bree likely didn't have much time left, and he didn't even know if Davenport and Leo were still breathing. He broke the surface and placed them on the raft roughly. He saw Tasha was sitting up and was staring at him. He didn't look her in the eyes and didn't bother checking their pulse, he was sure Tasha would for him.

He dove back down and swam as fast as he could. The water was easy to see through with his bionic-mermaid eyes, so he found them easily. They were quite far apart, but it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered but giving them back their air. He swam to Bree first, then Adam. He dragged them up to the surface, but they were so far down.

He was terrified. He couldn't swim fast enough, he couldn't be strong enough, he couldn't save their lives unless he used every drop of energy and adrenaline in him. When he broke the surface, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears. What if he was too late. He saw Leo and Davenport clinging to Tasha, but it did nothing to ease his mind. He couldn't lose Adam and Bree, he just couldn't. He put them on the raft and checked if they were breathing. They weren't.

He started performing CPR on Bree, but it was difficult seeing as he wasn't on the raft, his tail was too heavy and it would drag them all down again. Davenport started CPR on Adam and Tasha took over for Chase. He didn't know what to do. He was lost, what if they never woke up?

What if they stayed dead?

He looked away and covered his ears. He couldn't listen to them anymore, he didn't want to know. If they died…...

"Chase!"

"Chase!"

"Chase!" Leos' voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned around, ready for them to be coughing up water, and for them to be dead. Adam was doubled over, and Bree was leaning over the side of the raft.

"You're okay!" Chase yelled. He swam over and wrapped them both up on a hug as best he could. Bree and Adam returned the hug after getting rid of the last of the water. They even tried to pull him up the raft, Adam almost did with his super strength. "No, no wait," Chase said, pushing Adam away, "My tail…." Chase trailed off and it finally clicked in their heads. "You're a mermaid!" Leo yelled and crawled over to him. "That's so cool," Adam said. Chase felt his face turn red, he _never _expected this reaction.

"Thank guys," Chase said, he smiled more than he had in a long time. They were excited to see Chase as a monster, and Chase was happy to be one. Then they all remembered, they were still stuck on a raft.

"Sooooo, Chase, how about you test out that tail but bringing us back to the island?"

So this is gonna be a full story, I like the idea enough. I don't plan on making many full stories since I'm bad writing them lol. But I can do whatever I want sooooo Monster AU! I'll see you in the next part. Sorry this is so short btw I'll try to make the other chapters longer.


End file.
